Even Time Has A Limit
by fi3rwr
Summary: AU where Rin found out that he was the son of Satan early on and became a spy for his father.
1. Prologue

**_PROLOGUE_**

 ** _I do not own Blue Exorcist (Yeah, no shit) or any characters associated with it. Blue Exorcist is property of Kazue Kato._**

 ** _It has been a while since i've watched Blue Exorcist so I don't remember all the terms, and events, but i'll try my best. Also please ignore my shitty writing, I know it's bad._**

 _Rin rubbed his eyes as he climbed down the stairs. When he got to the bottom he stopped as he heard familiar hushed voices._

 _"You told Yukio?"_

 _"Yes, he was beginning to ask questions."_

 _"Are you going to tell Rin then?"_

 _"Of course not, how would you like to find out your father's Satan?"_

 _'What do they mean by father?" thought Rin, 'My father's Fujimoto.'_

 _Rin was curious, so instead of following his better judgement, he stayed._

 _"Fine...but he will eventually find out, the boy's not stupid."_

 _"I'm well aware of the risks, but we still have time."_

 _"Even time has a limit, Shiro, you should know that."_

 _"Yeah I know…"_

 _"Just don't say I didn't warn you...that boy is trouble…"_

 _The figure exited the room no longer blocking Rin's view. There he saw Fujimoto, head in hands with a worried look on his face._

 _'Dad, what were you talking about? There's no way my father's Satan. Even if he was, if Yukio really did know, he would have told me, right?'_

 _At that moment Rin didn't know what he was doing or where he was going, but he just wanted to get away from these feelings that were bottling up inside of him. He ran, and ran, and he didn't stop running until he bumped into a man._

 _"Well, hello there, little boy, are you lost?" asked the man. While the question itself was harmless the way the man said it was bone-chilling and just plain terrifying._

 _"N-no, i'm fine, really." Rin backed away afraid to speak up for himself. He had spoken up against bullies at his school, but this was different, this guy was older and meaner. There just was something not right about him._

 _"Well, what's your name, boy?"_

 _"Rin…"_

 _When the strange man heard his name he instantly smiled and to Rin's surprise the smile wasn't menacing like he would have expected, it was almost welcoming._

 _The man got closer to Rin, but Rin didn't mind. He had no reason to afraid, right?_

 _"Who knew after eight long years of searching, my long-lost son would be the one to find me, not the other way around. What an unexpected turn of events this is."_

 _"S-Son." Rin couldn't believe his ears if this was indeed his 'father,' then that would make him Satan and that didn't make any sense. 'No this can't be right, this can't be my father.' decided Rin._

 _Satan seemed to have heard this thought though, either that or Rin must have said it aloud instead of in his head like he believed to be so, because Satan replied to his comment,_

 _"Yes, that's right, I am Lord Satan and your true father, but if you feel so inclined you can call me papa."_

 _*Monastery*_

 _Fujimoto turned around. He could have sworn he had heard the front door shut. 'Nevermind, could have just been the wind…' thought Fujimoto._

 _Fujimoto sighed, he had had a long night. He climbed up the stairs. 'Time to check on the boys'. When Shiro went entered Rin and Yukio's room he was shocked to find that Rin was missing. This made him nervous to say the least, he loved that sweet boy with all his heart the way Yuri would have wanted. 'Where could he be…'. Then a frightening thought crossed his mind, 'What if Satan… no, there's no way. I still have more time. Satan couldn't have found him yet...could he?'_

 _*In Some Random Ass Alley*_

 _"So you're saying that Yukio's going to become an evil exorcist, right?"_

 _"Yes, he is." said Satan in a monotone voice. 'The boy should have already known this. Why should I have to be the one to tell him.' Rin and Satan had been sitting on the ground talking for a couple minutes now as Satan explained the world of Demons and Exorcists to the young demon prince. Somewhere through the third minute, blood started pouring out of Satan's eyes. He shouldn't have been able to stay in the body for even a little while, but he suspected that the willpower to talk to his son had been what had kept his hold to the human world._

 _Rin had taken everything in a calm demeanor as a 'true prince' should._

 _"It's about time to get going back to Gehenna." said Satan knowing that his time was coming to an end._

 _"Um, Dad, I don't want to go to Gehenna…"_

 _Satan raised an eyebrow, obviously annoyed at his son's disobedience._

 _"Excuse me."_

 _Rin took a deep breath as he made his case. "Well, you see, I don't want to just move on, I want to make Fujimoto and Yukio pay for the pain they caused me."_

 _A grin crossed Satan's face at the thought of his son making Shiro and Yukio 'pay', "What did you have in mind?"_

 _A look of glee passed over Rin's face at the thought of what he was proposing._

 _"Well, Father, I would be your spy. I would befriend the exorcists and make them think I resent you. I would be your eyes and ears in this world."_

 _Satan was about to congratulate Rin for his clever planning when Shiro Fujimoto ran into the alley, screaming Rin's name and just like that Satan had disappeared, leaving Rin all alone for Fujimoto to find him._

 _"Rin, are you okay? What are you doing out here? I was really worried about you." Fujimoto spoke with concern in his voice, like any father would, but Rin knew better than to rat out his 'true father.'_

 _"I'm fine. I just went out for a walk and got lost. My bad." Rin said with a gleeful smile across his face._

 _Shiro just nodded his head. 'Best to just go along with it. There's no way he's lying. He's only eight."_

 _And with that Fujimoto and Rin walked home, hand in hand, unaware of the lies the other was telling._


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **I do not own Blue Exorcist (Yeah, no shit) or any characters associated with it. Blue Exorcist is property of Kazue Kato.**

 **It has been a while since i've watched Blue Exorcist so I don't remember all the terms, and events, but i'll try my best. Also please ignore my shitty writing, I know it's bad.**

Rin, Yukio, and Fujimoto were walking through the park. Shiro was walking ahead, talking about nature while Rin and Yukio were walking together.

"Hey, Rin."

"Yeah."

"I was just wondering-" Yukio was interrupted long before he could finish his sentence.

"Look over there, ain't it pretty?"

Yukio turned following his brother's directions. There was a forest-type demon. It had long white horns covered with ivy and jewels growing out of its body; it very much resembled a deer of sorts. As soon as Yukio realized that Rin shouldn't had have been able to see that, he stopped. The color drained from his face.

"Yukio? What's the matter?" asked Rin, who had to try to stop from grinning, 'All according to plan' he thought. Wow, he really had changed over the past year. A year ago, he was a loving big brother who wouldn't even dream of lying to anyone he cared about. It wasn't that he stopped living by those morals, it was just that he had stopped caring about Yukio and Father Fujimoto altogether. He didn't mind lying to them. He really had grown to hate them. While his plan was going just fine with him eavesdropping and spying on the exorcists, Rin felt like he wasn't truly making the best of his situation. Solution: start 'noticing' demons and get Fujimoto to tell him the 'truth'. That way he might be able to get closer to the Vatican and maybe become a 'loyal' exorcist for them. 'This is going to be so much fun!' thought Rin.

"How did you see that thing...it's impossible…" said Yukio, his body still stiff and frigid. 'This has to be a dream. It has to…' he thought, afraid of what Rin might say.

"What do you mean? You do know I'm not blind, right?"

"B-But…" Yukio left the sentence drift away before he ran to catch up to Shiro and tell him that something was up.

Rin grinned as he watched Yukio run. 'I got him.' he thought, excited by what was to come.

"Hello, little brother."

Rin didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

"Amaimon, what are you doing here?"

"To see you, of course."

This made Rin turn to face his older brother, a look of mischief on his face. Amaimon looked like he had two months ago when they had first met, his hair still green, his eyes still blue (yes, i'm using the anime version), he still bore the same expression - utter boredom.

"Really?" Rin said, sarcasm in his tone.

Amaimon ignored his question.

"I can see you're having fun. That makes one of us." he said.

Rin laughed, amused by Amaimon's boredom.

"Don't tell me elder brother has claimed you as a watchdog?" Rin asked, referring to Samael or as he liked to be called Mephisto.

"Unfortunately, he is incapable of taking care of his own exorcists. It is quite belittling, honestly."

Rin was going to make a comment on the behalf of Mephisto, but then realized that they had been talking for a while now and it was about time for him to get back to his 'family'.

"Sorry, Amaimon, but I need to get going. Can we talk later?"

"Fine."

Rin flashed his brother a toothy grin before leaving to find Fujimoto and Yukio.

*Monstery*

Shiro Fujimoto sat at his desk, his head was a mess. Earlier today at the park, Yukio had ran up to him to inform that Rin was seeing demons and that he was worried. At first Shiro hadn't thought the nine-year old was telling the truth, but on their walk home he noticed Rin looking at a group of minor demons, which should have been impossible to say the least.

Fearing for the worst, Fujimoto had torn apart his office fearing Rin had accidentally stumbled upon the sword and unsheathed it only to find that it right where he left it, unharmed and untouched.

Fujimoto had been sitting there wondering about his son's future when someone knocked on the office door.

"Come on in," he said, his voice devoid of any emotion.

The door clicked open and in walked Tatsuma Suguro.

"Hello, Shiro, been a while…"

Shiro turned around in his chair to face the priest.

"Indeed, it has. I don't suppose you'll tell me why you're here?

"Oh, yes, of course. It just that there's a rumor going around that you're...um...you're harboring Satan's children…"

Shiro's face turned red with anger and surprise.

"What! Who said that?"

"I-I um-"

"NOW!"

"It-it doesn't matter…"

"Doesn't matter! Someone is spreading rumors about my family and you think it doesn't matter!"

Tatsuma was silent for a couple more seconds, waiting for Shiro to calm down, before he replied.

"It's true, isn't it…"

Fujimoto's heart started beating faster and faster. 'I can't let him know. No, I won't let him find out, for Yuri.'

"If I had Satan's children in my possession, I would have already killed them. You know that."

While Shiro's voice was strong and confident, there was uncertainty hidden behind it, but not enough for Tatsuma to notice.

"I see...I am so sor-"

"Please leave, Tatsuma, you've overstayed your welcome."

Instead of saying anything or trying to apologize, Tatsuma just nodded and left the room.

*Later that night*

Rin has been sitting outside Fujimoto's office for what felt like forever when in reality it was most likely only a couple minutes.

"Rin, you can come in now." Shiro had said from inside his office. Rin got up off the ground and entered the small room. Fujimoto was sitting in his chair facing Rin.

"Hello, Rin,why don't we get down to business."

Rin nodded, he knew better to talk back to his adoptive father.

"Okay, then. Yukio told me today that you have been seeing some things a little unusual."

"What do you mean?"

"Rin, I think it's best if you sit down for a little bit."

"Why?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

*Even Later That Night*

Rin laid down in his bed, eyes open. His mind was racing about the day's events. Shiro had told him about demons like expected, but had not informed him about his demonic origins. This aggravated Rin, to say the least. 'How dare he still lie me. Am I not like a son to him? Whatever, they'll all get what's coming to them, sooner or later.' thought Rin.

The thing that aggravated Rin the most was what he said after Fujimoto had finished explaining.

" _If all this is true, then I want to be a exorcist. The greatest exorcist and I'll kill all the demons, all of them."_

Rin had lied and he didn't care. He hated humans. They were disgusting creatures. And someday the humans would know his name and they would fear him. 'Someday I will become a demon king, like father, and Yukio and Fujimoto will regret lying to me.'

'Yeah, someday…'

 **Author's Note**

 **Thanks for all the support on my story! It really helped get me motivated!**

 ***Next chapter is timeskip!***

 **Also, i'm going to try and update this as much as possible :)**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 ** _I do not own Blue Exorcist (Yeah, no shit) or any characters associated with it. Blue Exorcist is property of Kazue Kato._**

 ** _It has been a while since i've watched Blue Exorcist so I don't remember all the terms, and events, but i'll try my best. Also please ignore my shitty writing, I know it's bad._**

*6 years later*

*True Cross Academy*

Rin walked through the halls of the familiar building. He had grown to realize True Cross as a second home.

Rin had started training to be an exorcist when he was nine years old along side his twin brother. And while Yukio has grown to be quite the exorcist, known for his skills in healing and firearms, Rin had still stayed at the average level for his age group. Everyone knew the Okumura twins. There was Yukio, the future of the exorcist world and then there was Rin, the goofy brother that always failed and took nothing seriously. 'Oh. Little brother, how things are going to change…' thought Rin.

Rin turned into an abandoned corner of the building, Then he took out the knife his older brother Lucifer had gotten him for his fourteenth birthday. Next he cut his hand and let the blood drip onto the ground.

After a couple seconds of waiting, the oh-so-familiar Gehenna Gate opened up and Rin jumped in.

At first he was slowing sliding through the gate. Then after a certain point he started falling.

The world turned dark as Rin fell through the gate. He felt as though he was Alice falling through the rabbit hole into an unknown world. No, this world wasn't unknown, it was Gehenna, his true home, the place where he belonged.

Finally after what seemed like an century, Rin felt the cold crisp Gehennan (is that the correct term?) air fill his lungs as he reached his destination.

Gehenna was dark, 'forever trapped in the night' as Rin's father once said.

The sky was a midnight blue. Demons of all shapes and sizes could be seen throughout the courtyard. It had taken years, but Rin was finally able to control where the Gehenna Gate took him. Now here he was standing at the entryway to his father's castle in a world inhabited by demons about ready to visit his father, Satan, king of all demons. 'If only Yukio were here to see this. He would lose his shit.' Rin often imagined his very annoying little brother (the same little brother who was still lying to him about their father's identity) being violently killed by demons. 'No,' Rin told himself, 'Only I am deserving of the honor of killing Yukio. I will be the only one to hear his screams as he begs for mercy. Yes, only me…'

Rin smiled a dark evil grin before making his way through Satan's castle to the throne room. He pushed open the ginormous doors and walked in.

"Hello Rin. Just about time." said Satan.

The throne room was a humongous dome-shaped chamber with stained glass windows that depicted Gehenna's most important events (Satan being cast down from heaven, Satan creating an army of demons, Satan's blue night, and more impressive stuff that Satan had accomplished throughout his long life.) The king of demons sat on a throne made from bones in the center of the room.

Satan had navy blue hair and bright blue eyes that could burn a hole through your soul. He was wearing a black coat and a black crown. His entire body was engulfed in blue flames which had formed two horns atop his head.

"Hello Father. It is very nice to see you." Rin bowed, showing his Father the respect he deserved.

Satan smiled his usual loving smile.

"Now, my son, what have you learn from the pitiful exorcists this week?"

"Many things...for starters they have found one of our demon hideouts…"

Satan's smile turned into a frown.

"Already. That was fast. What else?"

"Yukio is going to be teaching a class of exorcists in a couple days and I already enrolled in it."

"Wonderful." And just like that Satan's grin returned. 'One day this boy will make a fine demon king.' he thought, proud of his son's achievements.

"Will that be all, Father?"

"Yes, you are free to go."

Rin nodded and bowed once more before exiting the room. Satan watched him go, thinking about what an amazing father he was.

Rin walked down the halls of the familiar castle he called home. 'I can't wait till I betray Yukio. Then I can live here with Father. Only a couple more months…'

Rin stopped for a moment to enjoy the view through one of the many stained-glass windows when a minor demon tripped and fell in front of him.

"M-Master Rin, I'm s-so v-very sorry. I-I really a-am." the demon said, looking up at Rin. There was fear in his eyes.

Rin looked down at him and growled. He then snatched up the demon and pinned him up against the wall.

"You know." Rin said, in sadistic tone. "You really should respect royalty."

The demon shook in Rin's grip, trying desperately to escape.

Rin laughed at the demon. 'Pathetic,' he thought.

Rin leaned into the poor demon and open his mouth. The demon screamed as Rin bit him on the neck.

Rin pulled his head back and laughed, his teeth were stained with blood from the sobbing demon.

"W-Why me?" the demon said through tears.

Rin didn't answer his question. He just continued to laugh.

Rin took a break from torturing the demon to look down at his watch, it was 3:46. 'Guess I'll have to leave. Fujimoto and Yukio are expecting me at 4. Oh well I really wanted to prolong this idiot's torture, but I guess this will have to be enough fun for today.'

Rin then let go of the demon. The demon stopped whimpering for a second, thinking he was going to be alright. 'How naive' thought Rin before snapping the demon's neck.

Rin walked away, humming to himself like nothing ever happened.

Author's Note

Sorry this update was a bit later than I would have wanted it to be. You see, I was finishing up yuri on ice, then I was binging death parade, then I was watching soul eater and next thing you know i'm reading the LN for classroom of the elite...my bad…

Thanks to Flaming eyeball for the suggestion about Rin going to Gehenna by the way. It really helped with my writers block.

I'm going to try and update next around Wednesday.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 _ **I do not own Blue Exorcist (Yeah, no shit) or any characters associated with it. Blue Exorcist is property of Kazue Kato.**_

 _ **It has been a while since I've watched Blue Exorcist so I don't remember all the terms and events, but i'll try my best. Also please ignore my shitty writing, I know it's bad.**_

Rin was sitting in his chair. He was twitching slightly. There were exorcists all around him. If slipped up even once, they would kill him without hesitation.

"Hello, class. I am Okumura-sensei, and yes, I know I am the same age as you, but I started training when I was- Rin!"

It seemed as though Yukio just noticed that Rin, his older brother, was sitting in his class.

"Yes, Yukio?"

"What are doing? You're already an exorcist!"

Rin sighed and got out of his chair. "Well, I'm not as great as you, so I decided to take some extra classes. I thought Dad told you."

"No...I think I would remember Dad telling me…"

"Ahem," Bon cleared his throat.

"WHAT!" Rin screamed. His normal cool blue eyes had turned dark and menacing.

Bon stood up. "Excuse me, Okumura-sensei, but I think that you should maybe start teaching the lesson now. Some of us have been waiting for quite some time now."

"Oh, I'm sorry...my bad." Yukio apologized before glaring at Rin.

Rin, who had managed to calm down now, growled before sitting down.

'Dumb humans,' he thought.

"Okay...now we can begin our lesson. Who here can tell me what a temptaint is?"

Yukio continued to go on about the importance of temptaints. After a couple minutes they all got up out of their chairs to gather in the center of the room.

"Now I'm going to summon a few minor demons, nothing to be afraid of, and those who haven't received their temptaints will get a little scratch, understood?"

Some of the students look bored and ready to get this over with, while others looked nervous and afraid.

Rin let out a long sigh, 'This is so boring...why don't I make this ordeal a little bit more fun?!'

Yukio had set down the bottle of globin blood on the table in the front of the room. Part of it was already off the edge. It would be a simple push. The demon prince could easily make it look like an accident…

Rin leaned back slightly and lightly flicked the bottle. And with that the bottle fell and smashed on the ground. Rin licked his lips at the sight of the spilt blood.

"Rin!" Yukio cried, outraged and surprised at his brother's actions.

"My bad-I-I didn't mean to...I'm sorry."

Yukio frowned, "Just try to be more careful from now on."

Rin nodded, trying his best to pull off a pouting face.

"Well, class, it looks like we-"

Yukio was interrupted by no more than a dozen goblins swooping into the room, screeching and hollering.

"Class, get down!" Yukio commanded as he whipped out his pistols.

Everyone ducked as Yukio spoke, except Rin.

As Yukio was firing, Rin came up from behind a few of the globins and snatched them right from the air (Do globins fly?) and plopped them right on the table.

While Yukio was bravely fighting the demons, Rin was pinning down the ones he had captured with pencils that he had found. The demons called out, begging their prince to stop, to spare them, but Rin continued, not affected by the demons' pleas. He licked the smallest one before taking a big bite out of it. He then moved to the bigger ones, tearing their flesh. Surely Yukio would have noticed his brother sensely torturing the helpless demons, but Rin was a demon prince and he had been taught by Lord Satan himself how to quickly and quietly torture both humans and demons.

Yukio had finished off the remaining goblins and Rin quickly pushed the goblins' corpses into the nearby trash can.

Yukio looked around, dazed, "Rin, were there not more globins here?"

"Don't believe so…"

Yukio nodding slowly, taking in the events that had just occurred, as the students started to get up from under the desks and examine the damaged classroom.

"Well...I suppose we'll just have to continue class tomorrow." Yukio stated.

The students had confused expressions, but did what their sensei said anyway and begin to exit the classroom.

"Yukio-" Rin begin

"We'll talk about this later." Yukio cut him off. His voice was cold and for a brief second, Rin wondered whether Yukio had seen him torturing the demons or not, 'No he couldn't have.' Rin reassured himself.

Soon after Yukio left the room, leaving Rin alone with about a million questions and little to no answers.

 **Author's Note**

 **So...people liked sadistic Rin, so I decided to write more sadistic Rin...hope it wasn't too bad.**

 **I'm going to try and update this around Friday.**

 **Sorry this update was kinda short and a bit messy. I'm thinking 'bout adding Shiemi next chapter. I don't really want to write all the shit that's in the original, but it's necessary for the plot...**

 **Edit: Oops my bad. Seems I had a couple errors in my original post...I swear the one time I actually need spellcheck...**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 _ **I do not own Blue Exorcist (yeah, no shit) or any characters associated with it. Blue Exorcist is property of Kazue Kato.**_

 _ **It has been a while since I've watched Blue Exorcist, so I don't remember all the terms and events, but i'll try my best. Also please ignore my shitty writing, I know it's bad.**_

Rin walked through the halls of True Cross Academy, the events of the day replaying in his head. Him and Yukio had gone on a mission. Yukio had told Rin to stay put while he loaded up on supplies. Of course Rin ignored his brother's orders and walked around. He had found a gate to a beautiful garden and 'accidently' came in contact with it, causing it to come crashing down. There he had met a girl named Shiemi. Rin discovered that Shiemi couldn't walk. At first she had been scared of him, but then they started to talk and Rin helped her with her planting. She told him a story about her grandmother and the garden of Amahara. Then Yukio entered the garden and revealed that Shiemi might have been possessed. She wasn't, but she did have a nasty case of root. Yukio explained that she was probably in contact with a demon and that was why she couldn't walk - the demon was draining her energy. They then had a fight with the demon and saved Shiemi. Rin thought that the ordeal was quite boring. 'It was just a minor demon. It wasn't doing anything wrong, just taking advantage of the weak in order to survive. What's so wrong about letting a demon have its fun?'

When he arrived at his destination, the dining hall, Yukio was already sitting there, looking very cold and off-putting.

"Hey Yukio." Rin called out to his brother. Yukio was being passive aggressive to Rin lately and Rin was determined to find out why.

"Yes."

"I was wondering, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing."

Yukio sighed. "Fine. Maybe it isn't nothing."

"What is it then?"

"It's just that...you join my class without asking, then you break a vial of goblin blood. And when the demons start to attack the students, do you protect them? No, you don't. And all this happened on the same day, so forgive me if i'm a tad bit upset that you completely failed your responsibilities as an exorcist.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, actually I do"

Rin sat down next to his younger brother and embraced him.

"I'm sorry." Rin said.

"Me too."

Rin then got his food and sat across from his brother. 'Oh, Yukio, I forgot how easily you get hurt … you should know, that very soon you're gonna be in a world of pain. And it's all gonna be because of little old me.'

After the twins finished their meals, they began to walk back to their room. Rin had often wondered why they had the whole building to themselves. He hypothesised that it was because Yukio, after they had spent their lives together, still did not trust Rin, which was understandable seeing how he was the son of Satan and a demon prince.

Rin got to the door first there he saw a little slip of folded paper. He picked it up and unfolded it. As he read it his heart stopped.

 _ **I know what you did.**_

 **Author's Note**

 **Wow. Pretty short and boring chapter...I'm sorry. I had to rewrite this because, believe it or not, the first version of this even worse.**

 **Originally I had wrote my own telling of episode 4 of the anime with the same cliffhanger, but it really fell apart. So forgive me for condensing the entirety of episode 4 into one paragraph, but I didn't want to retell a story that you, the reader, are probably already familiar with. Basically the point of this chapter was to introduce Shiemi and set up a new arc. In case you are confused, the note Rin found said "I know what you did," which most likely refers to the Rin torturing the demons.**

 **Again I do apologize for the boring and short chapter. I might update this again around Monday or Tuesday.**


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I do not own Blue Exorcist (yeah, no shit) or any characters associated with it. Blue Exorcist is property of Kazue Kato.

It has been a while since I've watched Blue Exorcist, so I don't remember all the terms and events, but i'll try my best. Also please ignore my shitty writing, I know it's bad.

As Rin entered the cram school classroom, he looked around nervously. Any one of his 'classmates' could have seen him torturing the demons. The thought was in his head all night and would be probably until the issue was resolved.

When he arrived at the table where he usually sat, he found a piece of paper already there. He gasped, 'could this be from the witness?' he thought.

Rin picked up the paper and read it thoroughly.

Outside, after class, don't be late.

Once again the witness had left him a note. This time he was going to meet him. Assuming his witness was a man. Rin looked around the room nervously. Yukio was at the front, Bon and his friends to Rin's left and two girls to his right. Anyone of them could have seen him. Were they playing him? What did they want? More importantly, where they going to tell anyone what they saw? If the Vatican found out what RIn had been doing, he was as good as dead.

"Okay, everyone, sit down. Class will begin shortly." Yukio said, still standing in the front of the room.

The door clicked opened and in walked a familiar figure.

"Sorry. Am I late?" said Shiemi.

"Unfortunately yes, but since it is your first day, there will be no consequences."

Shiemi nodded her head, acknowledging Yukio's comment. She decided to sit next to Rin, the only person, apart from Yukio, that she already knew.

The rest of the class was spent learning about various plants that fend off demons, but Rin didn't pay attention at all. The demon prince had too much on his mind. What was his next move? How was he going to 'take care' of this witness?

As soon as class was over, Rin bolted from the room, not bothering to look back.

The outside of True Cross Academy was deserted since most of the students rushed back to their dorms or stayed after to ask questions.

"Hello?" Rin said. Perhaps this was all a stupid joke. Maybe no one saw him in the first place.

Just when Rin was about to go back to his dorm, he heard a voice.

"So… you've finally come."

Then a familiar face stepped out from the shadows.

Author's Note

Sorry for the short and late chapter. I'll try and update as soon as possible.

Edit: Sorry for the error the first time this was posted. I hope the issue was resolved.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 _ **I do not own Blue Exorcist (yeah no shit) or any character associated with it. Blue Exorcist is property of Kazue Kato.**_

 _ **It has been a while since i've watched Blue Exorcist, so I don't remember all the terms and events, but i'll try my best. Also please ignore my shitty writing, I know it's bad.**_

Rin tried not to gasp as the figure stepped forward, revealing itself. Their face was familiar. Rin remembered seeing it before, they were in his cram school class. But he didn't remember their name.

"Do I have something on my face?" Asked the figure.

"What?"

"You keep staring at my face."

"Oh, yeah…I recall seeing your face before, but I can't seem to remember your name…"

The figure frowned.

"My name is Noriko Paku. I'm training to be an exorcist too."

"Well, I'm already an exorcist."

"Really? Doesn't show. Anyway I saw what you did while the goblins were attacking."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

And with that Rin turned around and proceeded to walk away.

"I don't what you are, but you're not human. Far from it. And just so you know, I will tell the Vatican and you will die, demon."

Rin growled. 'This girl...I can't let her tell the Vatican. If she does, I'm toast and all of Father's planning will go down the drain. I won't let that happen...he'd be so disappointed…'

Rin turned to face the girl and snarled. Just for a moment he saw an expression as familiar to him as his own hand - fear, pure unadulterated fear. He smiled.

The girl, Paku, began to ran, fearing for her life. Rin ran after his prey, letting his demon side take control. Paku might have escaped if she wasn't facing a demon prince, if she wasn't facing Rin. She was dead after only a couple seconds of chasing. She could have survived had she not underestimated Rin's abilities. Paku's downfall was the fact that she thought there was good in everyone. She foolishly believed that Rin wouldn't have hurt her. She was incorrect and in the end, being wrong cost her her life and the lives of many others that were soon to be lost at the hands of the demon prince.

Rin licked the remaining blood from his fingers. Paku was so easy to kill. She barely put up a fight. 'It's not her fault she was weak, all humans are weak. That's why they run from their superiors, their demons.'

Rin proceeded to move the body behind a shed, trying to make sure it wouldn't be found in a matter of days, giving him time to set up an alibi.

'Now.' He thought. 'The real fun begins.'

Just as Rin was beginning to walk away he heard footsteps coming closer and closer.

Before Rin could react, a group of men had already swarmed around him.

"What's going on?"

"You're Rin Okumura if i'm not mistaken?" said one of the men.

"Y-Yes. Who are you?"

"We're with the Vatican, . We've been concerned with your well being. Your brother has informed us that you've been off lately, so we decided to check up on you."

'Stupid Yukio.'

Before Rin could respond one of the men, who had been poking around the area, called out. "I found something!"

Rin's face turned white. He already knew what they found, Paku's body. He was screwed. Compared to what the Vatican would do once they connected him to the murder, what he did to Paku would seem like mercy.

Yeah, he was in deep shit.

 **Author's Note**

 **Wow, it's felt like forever since I last updated this. Sorry 'bout that.**

 **So I was rewatching Death Note while I was writing this, so if Rin's a bit like Light that's why.**

 **I do apologize for such a short, shitty, and fast-paced chapter. So this concludes part one of the story. There will most likely be two or three parts in all. It'll probably take me a lot longer to write the opening for part two, so I'll try and make it extra long.**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 _ **I do not own Blue Exorcist (yeah, no shit) or any character associated with it. Blue Exorcist is property of Kazue Kato.**_

 _ **It has been a while since I've watched Blue Exorcist, so I don't remember all the terms and events, but I'll try my best. Also please ignore my shitty writing, I know it's bad.**_

Yukio paced around the cram school classroom. He had just been informed that Rin had killed Paku and supposedly was in league with Satan. At first, Yukio denied it, saying that for him to have been working with Satan, Rin would have to have known for quite awhile about his demon heritage. 'But what if he was lying...to me...to Dad...to his own family… it is possible…'

Before Yukio could continue to gather his thoughts, the door opened and Kamiki entered.

"Kamiki-San?"

"Listen Sensei, I know you're all emotional and shit, but you've got to do your job."

Yukio was shocked by his student's language and harsh tone. But he knew she was right. His dad always said that a true exorcist didn't panic in times of despair, they did what was required and they did it perfectly. (Idk, that sound like something Fujimoto would say. But who knows, definitely not me.)

"You're right, Kamiki-San. Now, what did you come for?"

"Actually, I came to apologize…"

"Apologize?"

"Paku saw Rin doing some unspeakable things and informed me about it. I concluded that Rin was a demon. I wanted to take him down, but I was too scared to do so. I sent Paku to confront him. She would've done anything I said… it's my fault she's dead."

Yukio tried not to gasp. She knew and didn't tell him. Sure, he already knew but there was no way in Gehenna that Kamiki knew he was aware of Rin's demon blood. She should have told him what she found out, or at the very least, told him what she was planning. Maybe then they could have saved Paku.

"But if you were go in her place, then you would have died."

"So! She was my friend and I let her die! I LET HER DIE!"

Kamiki had usually been so calm, sure she could accomplish anything she put her mind to. Yukio had never seen her show such emotion. It had been awhile since he had seen someone so passionate.

"No, you didn't. You never did. The reason she did what you told her was because you had been such a good friend to her. Don't ever forget that."

And with that Yukio exited, leaving Kamiki alone in the empty classroom.

* **2 months later***

The Vatican had decided it would better not to kill the son of Satan, but to convert him to their cause.

Rin had been tortured for only one month, but to him it felt like years. They had brainwashed him. He was almost a different person. The only thing he had in common with his old self was that they shared the same face and memories.

After a month, the Vatican preceded to teach him how to fight "properly." He was allowed to use his demon powers, but only when necessary.

Finally, after two months of being in the Vatican's "care", Rin had become a model exorcist. He was even better than Yukio. He fought demons without hesitation and killed them mercilessly.

The Vatican eventually decided to send their little experiment on a test drive. Rin had been sent on a mission with Shura. The ultimate test to see if he was ready for the battlefield.

They were sent to a small village. Few people lived there and those who did, feared for their lives. Recently there had been an uprise in animal related attacks.

Rin stood in the center of the village while Shura talked with some villagers.

"I see… so two rights and a left. Thanks."

Shura motioned to Rin. "Let's go"

Shura led Rin down the path that the villager had told her was the right way.

"I'm bored," said Rin.

"Me too, but we gotta do our jobs."

The rest of the walk was silent; neither wanting to say anything. Rin had only known Shura for a little while and didn't quite feel comfortable with her. The same could be said for how Shura felt towards Rin. Rin was half demon, so therefore he couldn't be trusted, right?

After about ten minutes of following the path, Rin and Shura had reached a house so small that it could easily be mistaken for someone's shed.

"Is this it?" asked the demon prince.

Shura turned around to face him. " Ya, apparently there's a man possessed here. Wife called it in."

"There any proof?"

"She said she saw some messed-up shit."

"Like what?"

"She wouldn't say."

"Great." Rin said sarcastically.

"Come on." Shura motioned him to follow her as she moved towards the tiny home.

The interior of the house was messy. Books were ripped into dozens of pieces and thrown carelessly across the dirty wood floor. Whoever lived there hadn't been bothered to do laundry as there were clothes flung onto the ground. The whole house stank and when Rin took his first breath in his new surroundings, he almost vomited.

"Hey! Anybody here?" yelled Shura.

"Yes. I'm in the bathroom, so please, could you give me a moment?" said a woman.

The sound of water ran through the small home. The water turned off after a couple seconds and a door, which Rin had failed to notice, opened. A tiny woman emerged from the door. She had light brown hair and big dark eyes. She was wearing a white dress with a pink flowery pattern. Rin gasped as his eyes made contact with dark bruises that almost complete covered her arms.

Shura raised an eyebrow. "How'd ya get those bruises?"

The woman shuddered at the question as if it caused her pain.

"I-I… who did you say you were, again?"

Shura sighed. Rin could tell that while Shura wanted to go on missions, she didn't like people avoiding her questions.

"We're with the Vatican, you called us, remember? Said it was urgent. And here we are at the agreed upon time and at the agreed upon place. Really should've known it was us. I mean where else can fucking ugly as hell guy like my partner get work?"

"Hey!" Rin exclaimed. He knew Shura was upset, but he didn't expect her to be rude when answering a simple question.

Shura turned towards him. "What? Just telling the truth, ain't I?"

"Yeah but 'honesty isn't _always_ the best policy.'"

"The Vatican…well, you checked in, so it's about time you _go away_." The woman interrupted their bickering. Her words didn't match her tone. She seemed urgent and afraid.

"You're scared, aren't ya? We're here now, you don't have to be afraid," said Shura.

The woman sighed. "Fine, we can talk," the woman glanced at Rin. "But _he_ can't be here. I don't trust him. He reminds me of my husband…"

"What does that mean?" Rin muttered aggressively under his breath. He looked to Shura, his eyes pleading her to stick up for him. To inform the woman that he was not a threat. But his partner just nodded, signaling him to exit the house.

" _Fine."_

It was cool outside. There was a light breeze. Rin waited for Shura for about an hour before she came out to greet him.

"False alarm. Husband's getting into some really weird shit, but nothing demonic. The attacks in the area might actually be animals."

"Whatever." Rin turned around and walked off towards where they had began their journey.

 ***Somewhere in Earth. I'm too lazy to think of a place. So...idk use your imagination***

The Gehenna gate took up most of the small room it was summoned in. The figure that used it as a method of transportation was already walking away towards his destination.

"Don't worry, little brother, I'll bring you back." said the demon, Amaimon.

 **Author's note**

 **So...that took much longer than it should have to write...sorry.**

 **I'm planning to have there be 13 chapters in total (including the prologue)**

 **I'm going to try and update again soon.**

 **So...thanks thanks for the support. It's really amazing. I kinda thought no one would read my work. Let alone care about it. Thanks a million :)**


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I do not own Blue Exorcist (yeah, no shit) or any character associated with it. Blue Exorcist is property of Kazue Kato.

It has been a while since I've watched Blue Exorcist, so I don't remember all the terms and events, but I'll try my best. Also please ignore my shitty writing, I know it's bad.

Rin opened his eyes. There he saw Yukio. Rin was lying on his old bed and Yukio was sitting on his bed. Rin expected Yukio to look at Rin angrily, but his little brother's gaze were filled with sadness and pity. 'What do I say to the brother I hurt, the brother I betrayed?' thought Rin. Was there anything he could say to make up for the years of deception and lies?

After Rin's mission with Shura, he had decided to go straight to bed. He didn't know where he was suppose to stay so he just went back to what was familiar, his old room.

Now as Rin looked upon his twin brother, he felt nothing but regret.

"Hey." Yukio made the first contact.

"Hey." Rin mumbled.

"Can we talk."

"Sure."

Yukio took a deep breath. "Where did it all go wrong?"

Rin looked Yukio straight in his eyes. "I think it never went wrong. It was just never right. I mean, I was this kid with so much anger and no way to let it out. A and lot of people took advantage of my anger and used me."

"Do you regret the actions you took?" Yukio's face looked kind, but his voice sounded cold and harsh.

"With all my heart."

Yukio stiffened. "But you don't have one do you, demon?"

And with that, Yukio exited, leaving Rin alone with only the memory of the things he had done and the people he had hurt.

'Whatever. It's not like Yukio would even understand. He's -In-Every-Single-Way.' he though.

Rin really did regret his actions, he had done horrible things. But who would forgive him? Not Yukio, not Bon, not Shiemi, and definitely not Kamiki.

Rin closed his eyes, but instead of darkness all he saw was Paku's face. The face he had killed for no reason. Okay, maybe there was some twisted reason. But that didn't make the slaying of innocence right.

"I'm so sorry, Paku." Rin whispered. And he was really, honestly was.

"Don't be sorry. That's so human," said a familiar voice.

Rin opened his eyes. There stood Amaimon in all his glory.

"A-Amaimon what are y-you doing here?" Rin asked, his voice shaking.

Amaimon smiled a dark, demon-like smile. One that Rin had made many times.

"To set you free of course, little brother."

Author's Note

So, that was a short chapter. Sorry. I was going to wait till after vacation to write this, but I was bored.

Hope it wasn't too bad. It's kinda suppose to set up the finale.

I'll try and update as soon as I have time to. Peace.

Btw I got a tumblr (fi3rwr) so yeah… that exists.

Edit: Accidentally posted the last chapter again, my apologies. Thanks to Rin Zeria for pointing it out.


	10. Chapter 9

Blah blah blah. I don't own Blue Exorcist. I have shitty writing. You've heard it all before.

Yukio stood in front of his students. He struggled for words. What would he say and how could he say it?

Yukio took a deep breath.

"Class, as you know, Rin was caught being a spy for Satan." Yukio looked at Bon. "But then he was treated and trained to be an exorcist."

Yukio took another deep breath.

"What I'm trying to say, what I mean is...Rin has been captured. We suspect by demons."

Bob rolled his eyes. "Yeah, of course it's demons. They want their prince back."

Shiemi turned to Bon. "Don't you care what happens to him?"

"I couldn't care less."

"You're lying. You do care. You just won't admit it."

"If I gave a shit about what happened to that traitor, I'd tell you."

Shiemi frowned before sharply turning back toward Yukio.

Yukio sighed, 'Does he really not care?'

After class*

Yukio began to pack up his things. He had not expected much of a reaction anyway. What did he think his students would do, protest near a swarm of demons with t-shirts and posters saying "Free Rin?"

Yukio let out a long sigh. "I hope Rin's okay."

"Me too," said Shiemi, who had stayed behind after the other students had left.

"Thanks. It's just that, I don't know, I love him. I trusted him and he- he..."

"Betrayed that trust you thought you both shared?"

"Exactly."

Shiemi nodded as if she understood. Yukio took a seat and Shiemi sat down down right next to him.

"Y'know," she said, " the demons probably won't hurt him much, 'cause he's, y'know, their prince and all."

"That's not what I'm afraid of..."

Shiemi raised her eyebrows, a confused expression dawned upon her face. "Then what are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid that they'll change him."

Mephisto's office, the next day*

Mephisto was busy enjoying his afternoon tea when Shiro came barging in.

"Mephisto!" Yelled Shiro.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Shiro ignored his comment. "I have been looking for you for months. Where have you been?"

"I was going n vacation, but I'm back so talk to me now."

"Rin knew about his demonic heritage."

"You don't say."

"Well, I'm wondering how he found out."

"It wasn't me," Mephisto at his blank wrist. "Oh, my, have we been talking this long. Well, I'd love to chat, but I have some urgent matters that require my attention."

"Wait -" Shiro protested, but Mephisto had already disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

yet another time skip, in a dungeon in Gehenna*

Rin opened his eyes.

Author's Note

You know I really tried with this chapter, but I don't know how good it is.

I haven't had power since fucking Friday. Thanks National Grid, you pussies.

So yeah...wrote this on pen and paper. Managed to type it up on my phone. Hopefully it'll publish all right. Till next time.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 _ **I do not own Blue Exorcist (yeah, no shit) or any character associated with it. Blue Exorcist is property of Kazue Kato.**_

 _ **It has been a while since I've watched Blue Exorcist, so I don't remember all the terms and events, but I'll try my best. Also please ignore my shitty writing, I know it's bad.**_

Rin opened his eyes. He was shirtless. He was lying on some sort of table. It was dark, but he could still make out that he was in some sort of cage in the middle of a stone room. 'I'm in a dungeon,' he realized.

"Hello, little brother."

'Amaimon!' thought Rin. Rin tried to look up at his kidnapper, but his body was tied down with some sort of rope. He couldn't move, he was helpless, hopeless.

"Looks like you woke up just in time. I was getting impatient and you know how bad I am when I'm impatient."

"Sorry," Rin's voice was hoarse, but it still was cold. "I don't know what you mean."

Amaimon came into Rin's peripheral vision. He looked bored, as if he couldn't care less what happened to him.

"You're not my brother," said Amaimon.

"Well, at least we agree on something," replied Rin.

"You're some stupid exorcist. My brother is a demon, a prince. I don't how they brainwashed you, brother, but I will do everything in my power to free you from the curse that those humans put on you."

"What-"

"Shut up."

Amaimon turned away for a second. When he turned back around, he had a metal rod with him. The rod was bright orange, and Rin could feel the heat coming off from the rod.

"I found these within the castle. Father used them for torture many years ago. I think they'll suffice."

"No!" yelled Rin.

Amaimon frowned. He looked sad. "You use to love playing. Don't worry, you'll be back to normal soon."

Amaimon then pressed the rod down into Rin's bare stomach. Rin felt the searing heat instantly. He smelled his own flesh burning. He screamed. He knew no one could hear him and even if they could, they wouldn't help him.

Amaimon finally removed the rod from Rin's bare stomach when it had cool down enough. Rin has stopped screaming only a couple of seconds before.

"I-I…" Rin whispered. His voice was sore.

"What's that?" Amaimon leaned in to better hear what Rin was saying.

"I won't give up, demon!" Rin said with all his strength. He then spit in Amaimon's face.

Amaimon growled.

"Trust me, it does not get better the second time."

Amaimon turned around again. It took a couple of minutes, but he turned back around with the same rods. But this time they were bright red.

Rin took a deep breath and prepared for the pain. When he has first seen Amaimon, he thought he could live with the pain. But he wasn't that strong.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA' said a voice inside his head. And to Rin's own dismay, it was his own voice.

Rin turned his head to the side, so he didn't have to look at the rods that were about to burn him.

There he saw it. Rin, himself, was standing there, smiling. The other him was shirtless and it was too dark to see past his torso. He was engulfed in an all too familiar blue flame.

"Did you miss me?" said the other Rin.

The other Rin then faded into darkness. His evil grin was the last thing to fade.

As the rod pressed into his flesh, Rin screamed. It was at this moment that Rin realized he was losing himself. And if by some miracle he survived, he would no longer be Rin Okumura, exorcist and caring brother, but Rin Okumura, demon prince and son of Satan.

 **Author's Note**

 **Yeah… that was a short chapter. Holy Bill Nye The Science Guy I say that alot. I had trouble writing the torture part…**

 **Let's see how long it takes me to update again.**


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 _ **I do not own Blue Exorcist (yeah, no shit) or any character associated with it. Blue Exorcist is property of Kazue Kato.**_

 _ **It has been a while since I've watched Blue Exorcist, so I don't remember all the terms and events, but I'll try my best. Also please ignore my shitty writing, I know it's bad.**_

Satan sat on his throne, like usual his blue flames wrapped around his body, announcing the power he had.

Rin kneeled down on one knee in front of his father's throne. He looked up and met eye contact with the king of all demon-kind.

"I see you've returned to your normal self, son."

Rin smiled. "The charm the Vatican put on me was powerful, but not invincible. I have returned and I will conquer many lands in your name, if need be.

Satan mirrored Rin's smile.

"And how do you plan to attack that brother of yours and his merry group of friends?" asked Satan.

"Simple. Yukio may act like he's got everything in the bag, but that's far from the truth. My brother is hanging from a thin thread, and I intend to cut it and send him free falling."

 ***Yukio's dorm room* (and yes I know y'all hate these sudden cuts but I'm too lazy to draw the scene out more. Now on to the good stuff.)**

Yukio sat on his bed; all his books on Gehenna were opened. He studied them. Yukio was desperate for a way to get Rin back. He missed his brother. He knew that the Rin he grew up with was a lie, but the new Rin, _the free Rin,_ was the brother Yukio deserved.

Yukio has sacrificed so much. Too much had been lost for the old Rin. That Rin had to stay dead. Yukio needed a brother who would stay by his side no matter what.

There was a soft on the door.

"Come in." Yukio said, his voice distant.

Izuko Kamiki entered. Yukio turned his head to face her.

"He's dead," Kamiki said.

"What?"

"Rin is dead."

"N-No he isn't. They wouldn't kill him."

Kamiki sighed. "The Rin you loved is dead. He has been replaced with a demon."

"You don't know that."

"I do. It's obvious. Why would they want him if they didn't want to turn him back into the way he used to be?"

"No! My brother, my true brother, will fight against their brainwashing."

"Your true brother is that demon. You built a fantasy for yourself about how Rin had been brainwashed to be loyal to Satan. He wasn't. He had his choice. Now make yours, us or an illusion?"

"I-I...where's Bon?"

Kamiki rolled her eyes at Yukio's obvious move to change the subject. "He left."

"Why?"

"'Cause his father needed him. And, well, you're not exactly helping out the cause."

Oh, ok. I guess-"

Yukio never got to finish his sentence. A scream cut him off. He ran out of his room and down the hall. A student was there with a look of horror on his face.

Yukio brushes the student away to see what made him scream so much. Yukio's face paled.

Shiemi was on the ground, bloody, dead.

 **Author's Note**

 **One more chapter to go. Try and update when I can! Holy Stephen Hawking, how short is this chapter. Meh. Oh well. What's done is done. Guess the finale will have to be better and longer. :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

I am aware I am not a spectacular writer. None of the characters in this tale belong to me.

Shiemi's funeral was small. She didn't have a lot of family. Her mother was sobbing hysterically. Yukio wanted to think he didn't look as bad as she did. He hadn't slept in days. He hadn't eaten in hours. The water bottle he was clutching was dented with his strength.

At first, he had thought Kamiki was wrong. But after the past week's events, he was only sure of one thing. That Rin Okumura was going to die. Yukio was going to make sure of it. And if he had to be the one to kill Rin, so be it.

After the funeral, Yukio went to his classroom. He stood in front of his students. All of this could have been prevented had Yukio not allowed Rin to be in his class. Had Yukio not trusted Rin so easily. Yukio blamed Rin for a lot of what was going on, but he also knew that he was also partially responsible.

Each day felt like a struggle to the young exorcist. Each day, he lost a bit of himself. But each day, he got stronger, deadlier. He lost Rin but found strength with the promise of revenge.

When Rin returned, and he would return, Yukio was to follow the plan as was expected of his students. Yukio would meet Rin at the monastery they grew up in. He knew that if Rin was going to Assiah (did I spell that right?), he would go to the monastery first. There, Yukio would distract Rin with useless questions. Then, the most trained exorcists would attack Rin. Yukio was meant to deliver the killing blow. Yukio would be the loyal soldier he was meant to be. Any fragment of who he once was died with Shiemi.

*Two Weeks Later*

Two weeks had gone by but Yukio never doubted his plan. He was sitting on his bed when his phone went off.

HOMECOMING TIME!

Yukio scrabbed to get off his bed. It was time.

*The Monastery*  
Yukio opened the doors to his old home. He was nervous. It had been weeks since he had last seen his brother.

When Yukio entered the monastery, he felt a wave of heat hit him. There sat Rin, engulfed in blue demonic flames. Yukio stared at his brother. There was something in Rin's eyes that Yukio hadn't noticed before; an untamable wildness.

"Hello, little brother. How's it been?" Rin spoke first.

"Fuck you," Yukio growled.

"Well, that's not exactly nice."

"You don't deserve nice. You deserve to go to Hell!"

"Oh, I've been to Hell. It's actually quite nice. Wouldn't mind going again."

"You're a monster."

"And you're not?" Rin's words made Yukio pause to think. Next thing the young exorcist knew, he was crying.

"YOU KILLED HER!"

Rin sighed, "Is that what this is about? Good grief! That was ages ago!"

Yukio growled, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

That seemed to trigger Rin as his fire burst. Balls of fire went flying at Yukio. He dodged them the best he could. Yukio raised his gun and shot. He didn't know where he was aiming, but it didn't matter. Yukio's back-up was hidden in the shadows. They tried their best to avoid the onslaught of fire but failed. Their screams distracted Yukio for a split second. Rin took this second to catch his brother off guard. He collected all his energy and summoned the biggest burst of fire he had ever made. Rin flung the fire in Yukio's direction.

◈◈◈

Rin Okumura looked down at his little brother. Yukio Okumura was missing a leg but it looked like he might live to see another day.

Rin didn't need to cut himself for the Gehenna portal to open. He was already bleeding from his gunshot wounds. He underestimated Yukio. But Yukio underestimated him. Rin would return and when he did. There would be no mercy.

 **Author's Note**

 **Ughhh. God, I wish this could have been longer. Well, this is it. Thank you all for reading this. I know I was slow to write this but I just survived finals week. Boy has this piece stressed me out. Well, it's done. Maybe I'll do a sequel. But who knows? I'm going to do another fanfiction about classic villains. And maybe, sometime, in the near future, I'll write my own story. That'll probably be on my WattPad.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading this passion of mine. I hope it lived up to your expectations. :)  
Till next time!**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rin's hand closed around the mirror shard. He had punched the mirror again. While the other shards laid scattered among the floor, he had grabbed a hold of just one. He turned it in his hand and watched it cut open his palm. The blood started to pour slowly, but after a minute, it started to fall down on the floor like rain during a hurricane. Rin watched the red cover over the white. It was so satisfying. He liked to imagined the blood being that of his brother's. He wished it could be Yukio's hand, and Yukio's blood staining the elegant floor. If he tried hard enough, he could almost hear the exorcist's screams.

When Rin was just a child, Gehenna had seemed like this mystical land full of promise and hope. But being in Gehenna day in and day out, had quickly lost any hope or promise. It was just so boring. So terribly boring. Everybody was afraid of the young demon prince, something he used to relish in, but now it made him realize just how lonely he was. Sometimes, in his weakest moments, he would long to have Yukio by his side. He hated himself. He hated his pathetic need for brotherly love.

Satan has begun to train his young son but without the usual urgency present whenever the two were in the same room. Rin learned move after move. How to get people to trust him and how to then exploit that very same trust. He loved blade weaponry most of all. He thought strangling was more personal, but a sword had a certain aspect of flare that physical contact appeared to lack.

One day as Rin laid in his bed, he was overcome with regret. For what, he did not know. Perhaps for betraying his brother or for failing his father by not killing Yukio. This puzzled the demon prince. Sure, he may have disliked the idea of failing Satan, but he did not regret it. The situation at the time was too out of his control. All the cards were in Yukio's hand. If he had managed to somehow defeat Yukio, it wouldn't have been a victory. In order to win, Rin would have to control the situation entirely. He was a son of Satan, he refused to get by on good luck alone. He was no fool. He was not as idiotic as Yukio, not as pathetic.

There was one thing however that the boys shared, the inability to give up. No matter what they would not give in and let their foes win. It was not in their nature. Though when the two went up against each other, there of course had to be a loser and a winner. If there were such as winners and losers. And when Rin sat in his bed, fists coiled around his blanket, he decided once and for all, that when the moment came, he would not lose.

Author's Note

Okay so this came out a tad bit later than I planned. I started a new school year and I was pretty stressed out because of it. This story just didn't seem like a top priority. But honestly, I missed writing this thing.

Sorry if there are more mistakes than usual, I didn't get multiple people to read it before hand.

So, I got a fictionpress account. Normally I do one chapter stories, but right now I'm writing a multi chapter story. If you like this you may like this thing I wrote called The Room. If you wanted to you could check it out, but idk what your life's like, you do you. https/m./u/1115901/fi3rwr

I'll try and update again soon :)


	15. Chapter 14

EVEN TIME HAS A LIMIT

CHAPTER 14

Yukio saw the demon before the creature saw him. It had taken the form of a high school student. Before thinking, Yukio attempted to charge at the demon. He felt a sharp pain in his leg. His prosthetic was hurting again. The Vatican claimed he was a hero, yet they couldn't find him a decent doctor.

The demon turned to face him and grinned. Yukio was reminded of his brother's equally demonic grin. The thought of Rin filled him with rage. He ignored the pain in his leg and chased the creature down the street. _Thank god, nobody comes out during the nighttime,_ Yukio thought.

The demon was getting closer and closer, a couple more feet and Yukio could grab him. But the exorcist wasn't paying attention. The demon wasn't running with no set destination, he was heading for a river. He jumped into the water and Yukio barley stopped himself from falling in with him.

"Shit," the exorcist cursed. It had been weeks since he last caught a demon. Was it because of his leg? Or was something else bothering him?

 _This is the third one this week,_ thought Yukio, _What's so special about this location?_

It was just a small town in the country, why would demons be so drawn to it. Yukio, of course, had theories but he knew no one at the Vatican would take them seriously. He was at a dead end. Again.

With a sigh, the exorcist started to walk back to his vehicle. He passed a corner when he heard a hissing noise.

Yukio froze dead in his tracks. _Two in one night?_

He turned to face whatever had just hissed at him. There stood a little boy. He had to be at least five, no older than ten. The blood was covered in blood. But Yukio has more startled by his ruby red eyes that seem glued to Yukio. He glanced at him like predator did prey.

"Who are you?" Yukio asked.

The boy smiled devilishly. Yukio noticed with a shudder he had unbelievably sharp teeth with blood already on them.

"Who are yo-"

Yukio's question was caught off by the boy.

"He's coming. He's coming. He's coming for you. You better run. But you won't get far. Oh, he's coming. He's com-"

"Who? Who's coming"

The boy laughed. "It's gonna be a mighty fine family reunion, yes it is."

The boy disappeared into the shadows and let the exorcist alone. Yukio looked up at the sky and said only one word, the word that been burned into his brain: "Rin."


End file.
